When Michael Met Sydney
by The-M-and-E-in-Me
Summary: As the name suggests...When Michael meets Sydney in high school...and in the beginning Sydney isn't so very fond of Vaughn...I switched accounts so I'm not stealing the story...
1. Chapter 1

When Michael Met Sydney

**Chapter 1: Family Matters**

**Aroyo Highschool**

**Friday afternoon**

The clock tivked back and forth. Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock and it never seemed to stop. The second hand that loudly rotated around the numbers, seemed to be moving in slow motion; and she could hear each tick and each tock as loud as a jackhammer that was crushing through rock hard cement in her hears. She sat back in her chair, slouched, legs crossed, with her right leg over her left, her right foot lightly bouncing in the air, her left hand playing with a few strands of hair that slightly blocked her view. Her eyes fixed on the clock they didn't seem to budge, they didn't move at all not a bit. Her teachers words were spoken but blurred, all the backround noises were more like an ambience, like grocery store music. She heard it but not payed any attention to it. All her focus was towards the clock that simply went tick-tock. As the seconds passed by slowly like minutes her movements began more, she fidgeted in her seat. She couldn't keep still. Five more minutes and she was free of class for the rest of the week. But sadly that last five minutes wouldn't come soon enough. Instead Ms. Moulder kept on blabbering, flapping her old, wet and squishy gums. When she spoke her spit flung across the room spraying on the kids in the front row, thank god I chose a seat two rows back, she thought. She never really liked Ms. Moulder, she was old, annoying, and she always spit when she spoke; however, Ms. Moulder adored her more than any one of her students. She spoke her mind and Ms. Moulder loved that about her most, despite all attempts to escape Ms. Moulder she failed. She calmed her nerves by thinking to her self, Ms. Mouder is seventy-nine years, she already outlived the average life span for an American female, she'll be dead soon, with in a couple months.

As the clock hands finally made their way to the big twelve pointed directly towards heaven the bell went off. The students hurried to gather their belongings. Pencils, pens, papers and binders shoving them away as Ms. Moulder gave them their assignment. No one ever really payed any attention to poor Ms. Moulder. All they could hear was the bell, an old woman blabbering on about what they presummed to Ms. Moulder giving them their assignment and the loud banging of feet into the floor, shoulders smashing against the door as the students made their way out. She was now free of Ms. Moulder and class, but more importantly Ms. Moulder. She grabbed her belongs, pens, papers and notebooks and headed for the door, ignoring Ms. Moulder say goodbye to her. She ran up to her locker, emtpying her books inside and slamming it shut. When the locker finally slammed shut she found her boyfriend leanining agaisnt the lockers with a sly cute grin on his face. He walked up to her grabbing her around the waist and placing a sweet kiss on her reddened lips, tasting her strawberry lip gloss. He pulled away, stopping the kiss and smiled at her grabbing her hand they walked hand in hand down the school hall, whilst all the other kids watched them jealous and envious of what they shared.

**Bristow Residence**

**Friday night**

After she left school she hadn't comeback home right away as her parents had ordered her to, instead she went to get her nails done with her friend and then got milkshakes before returning home. She knew she was in trouble but quite frankly she didn't care, she hated rules, so she never followed them. When she arrived home she parked her care in the driveway and stepped out grabbing her back-pack and cellphone.

The Bristows were a wealthy bunch they were. They lived in a mansion up the hills of Hollywood. Their house, or rather mansion was sandwiched between other large house, The Murrays and the former Caldwells. They had recently ran into money troubles they were forced to sell their home among their priceless collection of beautiful ancient Oriental artworks that consisted of paintings, jewelry and artifacts. Her father, Jack Bristow was a lawyer who owned his own law firm. He had made his fortune off of other peoples hardships, and his entire career as a lawyer he had never lost a case, not once. Her mother Laura Bristow was brought up modest, she hadn't come from a rich family and she worked as a literature professor. She had met Jack when they were both young, at the time she was working in a library and he had came by to pick up some lawbooks. Their attraction was mutual and they fell in love.

As she stepped through the front door to her suprise she wasn't greeted by her mother, wearing an appron tapping her three inch heels into the mahogany floor. She was instead greeted by her older sister, Natalie.

Natalie was, well Natalie was Natalie...she was in her younger days as she explained a wild child. She bent the rules more than her sister had and by doing so led her to some unexpected sudden life changeing events. Nonetheless supported by her parents and younger sister.

Natalie stood in front of the door, her left leg crossing in front of her right, arms folded against her chest with an agry expression across her face. This could only mean that she would get her scolding from Nat and not her parents, which led to her question, where was mom and dad.

For awhile the two sisters just stood their starring into each others chocolate brown eyes. Lips sealed shut and not even the slightest noise escaping from the two of them. As time passed she ducked her head down and looked at her feet. She was wearing high heels, silver ones, they looked good on my feet she thought. She had been focusing on her feet when she heard her sister call out to her.

"Sydney." Natalie yelled. Syd pulled her focus from her shoes to her sister, but not replying.

"Where were you?" her sister asked her. Syd stood there looking at her sister. She didn't no how to respond after she realized that she had forgotten to come home early because her sister had a date and she had to watch Juno.

"Nat, I forgot I am so sorry." She said with a sympathetic look on her face, but her sister turned around in disbelief.

"When Syd, are you going to think about some one other than yourself?" Her sister asked angrilly turning around to meet her brown eyes again.

"I said I was sorry Nat, I really am sorry." Syd pleaded with her sister.

"No you're not, all you think of is yourself, I simply asked if you could watch Juno after school so I could go out with Aiden, and no he thinks I stood him up, I tried calling him but he won't return my phone calls." Natalie replied angrilly looking at her sister for another five seconds before she kicked her shoes off, shook her head in utter anger and headed up stairs. She felt bad, and she hated herself for feeling bad, she never felt bad, she was always happy. She felt worse than she ever did, she knew her sister like Aiden a lot, maybe even more, and she screwed it up, after Natalie's last boyfriend disaster, Nat was certain she would never trust a man again, but she swore Aiden was different. He was kind and funny and could always make her laugh no matter how crappy the situation was.

She stood for about five minutes paralyzed in the entrance way before she even made an attempt to go upstairs then she looked at the phone and saw their were messages two messages on the phone. She walked over to the phone and pushed play. The first message was from Francie saying goodbye for the day official even though she's still probably call her again and the second was from Aiden.

_*Aiden-phone recorded message*_

"So, Nat I'm sure you got caught up in more trouble sorry didn't return your calls earlier I was sorta upset, then I realized Syd probably didn't come home on time to watch Juno so I'm guessing it's not your fault you couldn't make it...anyways as soon as you get this call me back so I can give you a real apology for not picking up, okay...uh bye."

And the phone went beep at the end of the message. She slumped into the chair that was by the phone feeling even worse now. Even Aiden knew that Syd wasn't all that great of a sister. Now shw was feeling her worst she couldn't possibly feel any worse. After she sat on the couch feeling bad for about five minutes she grabbed her belongings and her shoes that were now off and trailed up the stairs to her bedroom, the room that was all the way down the hall, her sister's bedroom opposite of hers.

When she came in her bedroom she tossed her shoes by the door, after closing it and throwing her jacket on the bed, she made her way to the bathroom and closing the door behind her. She stood in the mirror examining herself wondering why she did the things she did. She cared about her sister, didn't she? Of course she did. She turned on the shower and undressed and she stepped under the warm water.

The cool shower water rained on her head and ran down her pale back warming her up. She bathed herself in susdy bubbles of soap and then rinsed off she stepped out the shower grabbed two towels, one wrapped around her head the other wrapped around her body. She stepped out of the bathroom and let the steamy hot air escape the bathroom into her bedroom. She looked up to find her sister, Natalie sitting on her bed crossed legged with Juno on her lap.

"Nat, what are you doing in here?" She inquired still standing fixed outside her bathroom door.

"I'm sorry." That's all Nat said when she replied.

"For what?" Syd asked as she approached her sister sitting at the edge of her bed.

"About telling Aiden." She said as her eyes slowly puffed up with salty tears from the Dead Sea.

"It's ok, Nat, I mean it's true." Syd replied looking down at her lap, she fumbled with her hands in her lap.

"Look, I never meant those things, I was angry, you said you'd watch Juno and you didn't show up and...I'm the older sister, I should have said something instead of talking behind your back." Nat said, her eyses were now filled with tears and they began running down her cheeks. Syd moved closer to her sister and took her in her arms hugging her tightly. Natalie or Syd, hadn't budged for an entire minute. They just sat there in each others arms holding on tightly.

"It's ok, it's true, I should be more responsible, and keep to my promises." Syd said as the sisters began to part. Sydney pushed the hair the ws blocking her view from Natalie's face.

"I'm really sorry Syd." She said.

"I am too." And the hugged again. This time Juno approached them and poked Syd's leg. When she felt the little touch of a finger on her leg she quickly broke from her hug and looked down to see little Juno, little blue-eyed and brown hair girl who looked so much like her mother.

"Hey sweetie." Natalie said as she scooped up her daughter from the floor.

"Mommy." Her daughter replied opening up her arms wide for a hug. Natalie replied to her daughter's demands and sqeezed her tight. Syd watched as mother and daughter shared that special bond and hoped one day she could have her own special bond.

Natalie was just a freshman in college when she learned she was pregnant with Juno. When she told Juno's father, he wanted nothing to do with Juno, he even dropped out of college after Juno was born and Natalie took Juno to his apartment, he literally fell off the grid for Natalie.

"You know, Nat, Aiden called, maybe his still available for dinner." Syd said as she went in to the closet to change. "Maybe you can still go out, I'm home now so I can watch Juno 'til mom and dad get back." Syd said, a few seconds later she peered her head out of the closet.

"I don't know Syd." Natalie said as she got up from the bed, she picked up Juno with her. "I think I'll stay home today, besides Juno usually goes to sleep around now, so I'm going to put her to bed." She said as she made her way across the room with a very sleepy Juno. "See you tomorrow sis." And she closed the door behind her.

When Syd emerged from the closet she was wearing a white tee shirt and some shorts, brown khakis, fit for spending the rest of the night in your bedroom. She watched TV for a while, she then read some of Treasure Island and then she wrote in her diary. Time slowly pressed on and when she noticed time it was nine O'clock and mom and dad were still gone. Had mom and dad left a memo of some kind she hadn't recieved. She must have. Syd got up from her bed and walked down to the kitchen. She looked around for a note from mom and found one stuck to the microwave door. She made her way to the microwave and read the note.

_*Mom's Note reads*_

_Natalie, Sydney, your father and I have gone and decided to spend the night out, so we won't be back 'til late in the morning, dinner's in the fridge. Make sure you go to bed on time and are up for school on time. _

_Love ._

"Figures." Syd said to herself. She crumpled up the note and walked over to the fridge to find dinner. Wrapped inside aluminum foil, there was her dinner, simple steak and potatoes Nat and Syd's favorite home cooked meal. She un-wrapped the meal and placed it in the microwave she counted down the seconds until it was done. *Beep* and she took the hot plate from the microwave and placed it on the table when she heard a faint cry. Sounded like Juno she thought. Well Nat's here she'll get her. Syd sat down on the stool at the island counter and began eating, she had noticed that Juno was still crying so she excused herself from the table.

She dragged herself up the stairs, upset that she had barely touched her food and Nat was responding to her loud and crying child. "Nat." she yelled as she walked up the stairs. She kept calling her name but she didn't reply. When she had finally made her way into Nat's bedroom Nat wasn't there, there was no sign of her anywhere not in the bathroom, Nat was no where to be found. Syd walked over to Juno's cribbed and picked up Juno, who was reaching for her.

"Come on big girl, Sydie's got you." She said as she picked up the crying child. When Syd lifted her from the crib she stopped crying, her swollen eyes feeled with soft, salty tears. When she turned to exit the room she noticed a yellow sticky note on the desk from her sister.

_*Nat's note reads*_

_You were right. I was wrong. I'm gone obviously. I took your advice. Rang Aiden. Went out on date. Will see you later tonight._

_Love Nat._

_P.S. make sure you change and feed Juno before she goes to sleep_

_Love Nat again._

"Figures." Syd said again as she crumpled up the note and tossed it in the trash can. Juno in her arm she walked out and closed the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

When Michael Met Sydney

Just wanted to thank my first reviewer swimlets3. Thanks for your review and here's the next chapter. Enjoy and Review some more...tell me what you

**Chapter 2: Great It's a Date**

**Bristow Residence**

**Late Friday Night**

Natalie was out for the night and so were the Jack and Laura so Syd officialy had the house to herself, with the exception of Juno. Although Natalie said she'd be back the same night Syd knew she wouldn't see her sister until the light of day and her parents were spending the night at a fancy hotel some where in Hollywood, they'd be back late morning so they said. So Syd decided that she and Juno were goning to have some fun at home just the two of them, aunt and niece. Syd hated that word now, honestly she didn't think she'd be called that until she was atleast thirty something, but here she was seveteen years old and an aunt of one so far.

Syd made her down the stairs and walked into the kitchen she placed Juno in the high chair and made her way to the fridge. She opened the door and shivered to the cold breeze that made its way out when she opened the door quickly.

"That's cold." She said as she browsed the shelves for some food for Juno.

"What would like to Junie." Syd said as she peered her head up and looked over at Juno across the room.

"Ap-sauce." Juno said with a wide grin her face.

"Apple sauce?" Syd asks. "I don't think that constitutes as a meal Juno, but if you want it, okay then." Syd says as she grabs the jar from the fridge.

"Ap-sauce Sydie, ap-sauce." Juno replies impatiently.

"I know, you want ap-sauce, but for the record sweetness it's called ap_ple_ sauce." she emphasizes the word apple.

After Sydney ate her dinner and Juno at her ap-sauce she put Juno down for the night and she headed for her room.

_(Earlier That Same Night)_

Natalie took Syd up on her advice, she decided that she would go out with Aide, after all he did call and he'd understood why he was 'stood' up. After Syd had been camped away in her room for while and Juno was asleep she slipped into a black kneww length spaghetti strapped dress and a pair of four inch black heels and tipped-toed out of the house where her date was awaiting. Aiden leaned against the car door arms crossed amazed at how beautiful Natalie was, what an amazing, daughter, sister but importantly what an amazing mother she was.

**Le Petite French Grill**

**Late Friday Night**

Aiden took Natalie the Le Petite French Grill. A little quaint French restaurant, not to upscale but not to layed back. The atmosphere was lovely, beautiful French songs were played by a lovely young French band. The restuarant was painted in shades of blue, red and white, the colors of the French flag. They could smell beautiful French delicacies of beef and ham, lobsters and crab, and over bearing spices of nutmeg and cumin, saffron and fennel among many others.

Natalie and Aiden sat at a table in the back, secluded from everything else, the world, the people, for a while it was just Natalie and Aiden against the world. That is until the waiter showed up. He was not doubt French, his face was droppy and his cheeks sagged down about, under his nose grew a thin well shaved mustache. He looked down on the couple with out a single bit of emotion on his face, he seemed kind of...well...French.

"Puis-je prendre votre commande de nourriture monsieur?" The waiter asked as he pulled at his pad and pencil from his hair. Starring at Natalie, he lifted his menu and began reading items from the menu, seconds later Natalie did the same thing. The menu was all in French a launguage Natalie wasn't familiar with. She ket looking at the menu peering up at Aiden evey now and then. This wasn't the first time Natalie had gone out to a french restuarant. Once she had gone with a couple friends in high school and she ended ordering snails and side of frog legs, she promised that was the first and last time she would ever go to a French restuarant. However when Aiden asked her out, all of the bad memories of her last trip to one vanished, the way he described everything made it sound like heaven on earth. The taste of snails and frog legs were now just a distant memory.

After browsing the menu for a few minutes Aiden closed his menu and took Natalie's from her. He knew she couldn't speak French so he decided to himself that he'd order for her. When he grabbed her menu, she was confused and a strange look came across her face.

"What are you doing?" Natalie asked as she let go of the menu.

"I got this, okay." He said as he handed the waiter the menus the waiter took the menus and then began writing their order down.

"Aimeriez-vous autre chose monsieur?" The waiter asked. He was still writing down items from their order.

"Non c'est tout." He replied smiling at Natalie. She smiled back at him. "Merci." He finally said and the waiter walked off. Natalie's smile only grew larger and larger.

"What." Aiden said with a huge grin on his face.

"You didn't tell me you spoke French."

"Well we're at a French restuarant thought." Aiden replied.

"I know but I just rigured we might be going to one of multi-lingual restuarants." Natalie said as she toyed with the spoons and forks.

"A fake restuarant, I think you're worth more than that, don't you?" He asked.

" I guess so..." She said trailing off and pushing her hair behind her ear.

"I know you're worth more than that." Aiden said with a wide smile on his face. Natalie smiled back at him as they waited for their food.

**The Red Rose**

**Late Friday Night**

Jack and Laura had a lovely night planned out. First they'd dine at Laura's favorite restuarant The Red Rose, then they's sit under the stars and finally spend the night at a fancy hotel in Los Angeles.

Here they were dining away having a nice night at The Red Rose when Jack had picked many signals that something was wrong with Laura. He tried to pretend he didn't notice the signs but he could only take it for so long. He dropped his fork on the plate and looked up at his wife with a fake smile on his face.

"What is it dear?" He asked hoping they could end the conversation short.

"Nothing." She said unconvincingly.

"Laura..." He trailed with a sigh.

"What honey?" She replied with a big fake smile on her face.

"Laura I know when something's bothering you, we've been married to long." He says with a slight chuckle.

"I just...it's nothing I promise." She says as she reaches and grabs his hand in hers. "I'm fine really." And then she smiles.

"Alright then shall we order dessert then?" Jack asks as he flags down a near by waitor.

"I'd like that." She replies.

**Le Petite French Grill**

**Later Friday Night**

Natalie and Aiden were swapping old embarrassing stories when Aiden noticed the waitor from the corner of his eyes. He began to wrap up his story before the waitor arrived with their food.

"...and that's how I came to where a duck suit on my prom night." Aiden says with an embarrassing smile on his face. "It was quite humiliating, I was called duckie for like two months until this other kid was caught wearing duckie underwear, I was glad it was over but then I kinda felt bad for the guy." Aiden said looking down at his plate.

"That is the craziest story I have ever heard, can't believe you'd tell me that." Natalie said as she watched Aiden shake his head in embarrassment.

"I trust you won't tell any one." He said looking up, he made a statement but looked as if he were asking a question.

"Of course not, you're secrets safe with me...duckie." She said letting out a small giggle.

"Well that's good to hear."

Natalie and Aiden were looking deep into each other's eyes when the waiter came walking up to them with their food. Steam rose from the plate and hit Natalie's nose hard. She could feel her stomach rumbling hungry for food.

"Votre monsieur alimentaire." The waiter said handing them their food. He set the food down and left the couple to dine.

"What did you order me." She said looking down at her food.

"Eat and see." He said as he began eating his food. He's ordered himseld seafood, shrimps tuna with a side of white rice.

"You expect me to eat this, I have no clue what it is." She said pushing her food away from her.

"Just try it...okay if you don't like it you can have mine and I'll eat yours, deal." He said reaching out his hand. She shook his hand and replied, "Deal."

She studied the items on the plate looking around trying to figure out what it might be. She picked up her fork and poked on of the little grey slimey things on the plate.

"Eww...it's slimey and wet stuff leaks out." Natalie said making disgusting faces at her food. "I dont want it, you can have it." She said. She pushed her plate back on the table and sat back in her chair.

"Fine I'll eat yours so long as you just taste it, one little itty bitty bite." He said exchanging their plates.

"One little bite." She said holding up her index finger. "Just one bite."

Aiden stabbed his fork into one of the slimey grey things into 'his' plate and leaned over to give her a bite. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth and Aiden stuck the fork in her mouth and then sat back down on his chair. She chewed and then swallowed her food.

"So how was that?" He asked with a satisfying grin on his face.

"For being ugly and grey not to mention slimey it wasn't that bad." She said as she began to finish his food. She looked up and noticed him smiling and laughing slightly.

"What?" She asked wiping the corners of her mouth with a napkin and taking a sip of her water.

"It's just..." He began but he broke out laughing again.

"What?" She said, she was slightly mad that he wasn't answering her.

"It's just...that...you...ate a...snail." He said and he began laughing loudly.

"What you let me eat a...snail." She said her tone a little raised.

"Are you sure that it's not just the thought of eating a snail that grosses you out." He said as he soon caught his breath. "You seemed to like it."

"I can't believe you did that, I think I'm gonna have to get you back some how." She said with a sly grin on her face.

"You had better not even think about it." He said looking at her beautiful smile.

Time quickly crept upon them and they soon found themselves walking under the beautiful stars of Los Angeles arm in arm tightly clinging onto each other. In her other hand she carried her shoes whilst the sand of the beach caressed her feet.

"You know I had fun tonight." Aiden said he stopped walking and stood behind Natalie.

"So did I." She said once again nervously tucking hair behind her ear.

"I was wondering if sometime you wanted to..." He said trailing off.

"Yes..." She said in a sweet tone.

"I was wondering if maybe you were free later, maybe we could...you know go on other date, was wondering how'd you feel about that." He said looking down at her feet.

"Great, it's a date." She said grabbing his arm and as they walked off on the shoreline and kicking their feet in the cold water and laughing.

Author's note: Now I don't speak French so I don't know if I was right, if there were any mistakes please tell me and I'll try to correc them ASAP. And yes if you're wondering I will get to Michael meeting Syd soon. I promise so continue to read and review. Your reviews give me inspirations seriously, when I got swimlets3 review I decided to write this chapter. If you like this story please review. Tell me how you feel.


	3. Chapter 3

When Michael Met Sydney

Yeah I know I got this one up pretty quick right. And yes I'm getting clser to the Michael/Syd meet so just stay tuned. Well read and review. Thanks!

**Chapter 3: The Neighbors Next Door**

**Bristow Residence**

**Saturday Morning**

The sun shone brightly through Syd's cream colored curtains, but she remained asleep. She ly in bed on her side cradeling Juno beside who lay facing Syd whilst she had her thumb in her mouth. Slowly by slowly the crept upon them, tanning the in the sun's glorious yellow heat, but the two remained asleep. Birds chirped and sung beautiful melodies outside Sydney's bedroom window, upon the ledge, but still the two remained asleep.

Downstairs in the entrance way the front door creaked open. A pair of keys were jammed in the lock and turned slowly. Then the knob rotated and the door creaked open slowly. Natalie slowly and quietly stepped in the house, trying to make her way to her bedroom without Sydney noticing that she'd spent the entire night with Aiden. She'd desperatetly hopped that mom and dad hadn't come home yet either.

After she shut the front door-quitely-she set the keys on a table and slipped her shoes ignoring the shoe rack in front of her. She took off her earings and went into the kitchen hoping to get a sip of water before Syd got up. She looked into the fridge and pulled out a pitcher and poured the water in a glass cup and drank it, then she made her way upstairs to her bedroom.

She struggled to get out of her tight dress, wiggling back and forth and slowly pushing it from her torso down to her waist and finally off. She set her earings in her jewelry box and made her way to the bathroom grabbing a long Raiders tee shirt on the way. But to her curiousity and fright she stepped out of the bathroom quickly heading towards the crib. Juno wasn't there. She ran out of her room and quickly ran into Syd's room raising her feet from the ground so that she wouldn't wake Syd in Juno if they were in there. To her relief they were, cutely lying their snugged into each other looking cute and warm. Natalie couldn't help but smile. She left the two lying there as she walked out the room she parted with a smile.

Sydney woke up a few minutes later slided her arm from under Juno and gently pulled herself from the bed. She wipped the tiredness from her saggy eyes and went to the bathroom, splashing water on her face, and now all the sleepyness was gone. After that she made her way down to the kitchen to find Nat already in the kitchen preparing waffles for breakfast. She was dancing to the stereo in the kitchen that was playing So Yesterday. Natalie hummed the lyrics to the song...

_"...If it's over let it go and_

_Come tomorrow it will seem_

_So yesterday, so yesterday_

_I'm just a bird that's aready flown away_

_Laugh it off let it go and_

_When you wake up it will seem_

_So yesterday, so yesterday_

_Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay_

_You can say you're bored-if you wanna_

_You can act real tough-if you wanna_

_You can say you're torn_

_But I've heard enough_

_Thank you...you made my mind up for me_

_When you started to ignore me_

_Do you see a single tear_

_It is't gonna happen here_

_Atleast not today, not today, not today_

_'Cause..._

Syd smiled at her sister remembering the good old days when they used to dance to that very song when they were little kids. She crept up from behind her sister who was stiring the waffle batter and placed her arms above her waist and bringing her sister in for a big hug, when she felt her sister's arms around she jumped for a second and then turned round to see Syd standing behind her with a big smile on her face.

"Jesus Syd, you scared the geebers out of me." She said, catching her breath.

"Well, that's good geebers don't seem pleasant to have in you." Syd retorted still laughing from her sister's scare.

"That wasn't funny." Natalie replied with a fake frown.

"Yeah, it kinda was, you should have seen you're face, it was so hysterical." Syd said as she finished laughing. "What are we having for breakfast?" She said peering around to get a clue.

"Waffles...your favorite." She smiled.

Natalie went back to resuming cooking breakfast as Syd sat across from her on the island counter, looking at her with a big smile. She couldn't help but wonder when _exactly_ her sister had gotten home this morning, but that wasn't what her that smile it was something else.

"So...Nat when did you get home last night?" Syd asked.

"Uh...late..why?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face as she licked the spilt batter off of her fingers.

"Just curious that's all." Syd said as she tried to hold back her smile and the laughter that would soon follow had she smiled, instead she kept it together.

"Umm..I dunno midnight-ish I guess." Natalie said keeping her head down so her sister would catch her in a lie.

"Really that's odd?" Syd inquired.

"Mhmm...why's that?" Natalie replied finally looking up at Syd.

"It's just the note on your back begs to differ." Syd said she finally let out a slight giggle.

"What?" Her sister asked, and then she began reaching behind her to find the note.

"Com'ere." Syd said still laughing hard, Nat walked over to her facing her back towatds Syd and then she took off the note and handed it to her. Natalie read the note.

_*Syd's Note says*_

You're late...I'm assuming you had a hot date

Your lil sis Syd

"Seriously Syd, I though you were above that." Natalie said tossing the note in the trash bin. She walked back over to resume her cooking. Syd jumped off the island counter and waited for it. She smiled at her sister and then ran and with that Natalie ran after her yelling her name. She chased her through the house up the stairs, down the stairs until they both settled on Syd's bed, both completely out of air and gasping loudly for air. The two sister looked at each other and began laughing.

Just as they got up they heard a loud truck, the noise coming to their ears from Syd's bedroom window. They looked at her in suprise. They hardly ever had any cars on their street, no less trucks. The two sisters got up and ran over to the window and peered out and saw three big U-Haul trucks pulling up to the Caldwells old house, shortly after the three trucks pulled up to the house, two more trucks followed behind and the two sistes looked at each other, their eyes as big as saucers. Who could they be, they thought to themselves, they sure hoped that the neighbors would be more interesting than the Caldwells. They were boring and not fun, not to mention old.

The drivers exited the trucks and began moving the heavy boxes and furniture into the house. They waited to see of soon a car would pull up reveiling the new house oweners but they never showed up, but Syd and Nat continued to watch the truckers/movers move the heay tables and etageres, book shelves and lamps. Natalie and Syd eyes the furniture and took notice in the furniture. The thought the furniture looked _younger_ and _funner_ than the Caldwells. They couldn't wait to meet the new neighbors next door.

Sorry this chapter wasn't all that amazing and long and maybe not super interesting, but this chapter was to introduce the new neighbors, you know who. But I'm not saying. Song in this chapter is So Yesterday by Hilary Duff.

**Disclaimers**-I don't own Alias obvious because...well other people had their reasons, can't I have mine.(Hint: I don't have any reasons)


	4. Chapter 4

When Michael Met Sydney

I sorta got writer's block so I didn't really know what to do anyways...here's what you've sorta been waiting for. I'm just trying my best to keep you entertained. So tell me what you think, Please Review. Thanks.

**Chapter 4: The Fashion Capital**

**Bristow Residence**

**Sunday Afternoon**

It had almost been a week since Syd and Natalie watched as the truckers/movers had moved in five truck loads of stuff, and a couple days later they came back with three more truck loads of stuff and the girls wandered desperately wondered who was moving after all, the had eight truck loads of stuff, a big one, a couple medium ones and the rest were small trucks. But still no one in a luxury Sedan or fancy BMW showed up. Sunday they had given up on seeing who the neighbors were.

It was a typical afternoon before school started. Jack and Laura were out, taking care of buisness or in her mother's case shopping. Natalie was either taking Juno to the park or with Aiden, the new she'd started seeing.

Aiden and Natalie used to work together at a paper company. Aiden loved his job but Natalie hated work, and on top of that she was still in college, juggling between work and college wasn't an easy task, wasn't the cherries on a cake and it sure as heck wasn't easy as pie or even cheese. But some how she managed until she learned she was pregnant with Juno, first she quit her job anf moved back in with her parents and then next dropped out of college.

This time Natalie was at the park with Aiden, and Jack was taking care of work at the office. But that left Laura and Sydney home alone. Laura was cooking dinner as she normally did and Syd was in her bedroom listening to Kissin U dancng to the lyrics as she sung. She swayed her hips to the beats of the music. Humming when there were no words to be sung.

"_Sparks fly, it's like electricity_

_I might die, when I forget how to breathe_

_You get closer and there's nowehere in this world I'd rather be_

_Time stops like everything around me_

_It's frozen and nothing really matters_

_But these few moments when you open my mind to things I've never seen_

_To things I've never seen_

_Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive_

_Almost like the puzzle piece I'm trying to find_

_Falls right into place, you're all that it takes_

_My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense_

_And all the questions I've been asking in my head_

_Like are you the one? Should I really trust?_

_Crystal clear it becomes when I kissing you_

_Past loves, they never got really far_

_Walls up, made sure I guarded my heart_

_And I promise I wouldn't do this_

_'Til I knew it was right for me_

_But no one, no guy that I met before_

_Could make me feel so right and secure_

_And have you noticed I lose my focus_

_And the world around me disappears_

_Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive_

_Almost like the puzzle piece I'm trying to find_

_Falls right into place, you're all that it takes_

_My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense_

_And all the questions I've been asking in my head_

_Like are you the one? Should I really trust?_

_Crystal clear it becomes when I kissing you..."_

*Brring* Syd's phone went, she could barely hear it because the stereo was blasting music loudly to the point of bleeding ears, so she turned it down and stopped dancing for a moment, she stood still until she heard the phone ring again. She rushed over to her desk and grabbed the phone quickly.

"Hello." She sad in a quirky voice.

"Hey Syd." Her friend said.

"Francie, oh hey what's going on?" She said as she went into the bathroom grabbing pink nail polish.

"Nothing much was just wondering if you wanted to go to the mall and go shopping, the other day I saw this really cute floral top and thought, Syd would so hot in that, Danny would just go insane over you not that he doesn't already, but you know...if you can look hotter why not." Syd chuckled as her friend continued to ramble on before she started to talk again.

"Sure, but I'm polishing my nails so I'll be a while." She saod as she blew her big toe dry.

"Ok, how about I come over give you some help." Francie suggested.

"Ok."

"See in a couple." Francie replied and then hung up the phone.

Francie Calfo had been Sydney's best friend since...forever. They never remembered meeting each other it just seemed as if they were friends forever and that's what they liked about their friendship most. Syd and Francie both had their own friends but they were each other's best friend. They did most everything together, celebrated birthdays, sleepovers and even shared their feelings to one another when they both had their first...you know girl moment. They were more like sisters than friends actually.

Very much Sydney, Francie's familt too was wealthy and both girls enjoyed the wealthy lifestyle that they lived. Francie's father owned his own compamy whilst her mother was neurosurgeon.

Francie arrived at Syd's house five minutes after the phone call dispite the distance they lived and the really bad traffic. She knocked lightly on the door and was greeted by Laura.

"Oh, hey Ms. B." Francie said stepping inside the house.

"Sydey's upstairs in her bedroom." Laura said pulling Francie in for a quick hug.

"Ah...Ms. B you know me too well." Francie joked and the two let out a slight giggle before Laura went back to cooking dinner.

Syd was sitting on her bed again listening to music when her friend arrived. Francie peered her head through door and noticed that her friend wasn't aware that she was standing there, so she quietly snuck in the room and plumped down on Syd's bed.

"Jesus Fran, you scared the crap out of me." She said, wiping the spilt nail polish off of her foot.

"Yeah, you were to easy not to." She said laughing hardly.

"So you ready to go?" Syd asked.

"Syd I came to pick you up, remember?" Francie asked.

"Right, well this still has to dry for like another minute so..." She trailed as she began blowing her toes.

"You know they like have fans and stuff for that right?" Syd asked watching her friend blow her nails dry.

"Fans for what Fran?" Syd was barely paying attention.

"For...never mind...so what are you gonna wear to the mall?" Francie said getting off Syd's bed and making her way to her closet.

"I was just gonna slip on some sandals and go." Syd replied looking down at what she was wearing.

Francie peered her head out of the closet with a look on her face. "Seriously." Was all she said.

"What's wrong with this?" Syd said taking another look at herself.

"Syd, you do where soccer jerseys to the mall, it's not lady like and or girly." Francie ducking back into the closet. "You'll where this, I mean the shorts are fine, but the shirt's gotta go." Francie walked out of the closet and threw Syd a yellow tee shirt with white floral patterns on it.

"Alright, I'll get changed and then we'll go." She jumped off her bed and went for the bathroom.

"Just don't take for ever 'cause I wanna go before I'm seventy...you know seventy year old women don't look hot in tank tops...shows off to much old peole skin." Francie shrugged at the very thought of old women with skin, let alone old women in sleevless strapless shirts.

"Hah, you're a comical genuis." Syd said as she changed in the bathroom. "Oh and Francie never mention old ladies and tank tops in the same sentence, it's not right." Syd said a few seconds later she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Ready?" Francie asked.

"Ready." Syd replied.

**Los Angeles Mall**

**Late Sunday Afternoon**

Malls, every girl's safe haven. Where she can come and buy everything she wants. Where she can finally let her heart sink in to her mind's guilty pleasures. Shopping bags. Trendy shoes. Super cute tank tops. Mini skirts and short shorts. It was where every girl came no matter what their style was, goth, preppy, or the real girlie girl type.

Francie stood there looking at two shirts Sydney held up. One was pink with white patterns on it. The other was an exact replica except it was white with pink patterns. Syd's arm grew tired as she tapped her shoes against the mall floor.

"Francie." She yelled out.

"What, look Syd I'm super stylish you of all people should know that, they're both beautiful but which one is it, I one." Francie said with her lips scrunched together, her eyebrow curved and her hand on her chin.

"Just pick one." Syd said she dropped the shirts on a near by table and went to check out some jeans. "I'ma be right back, I'm checkin' out some jeans." Syd said as she walked away.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Francie said waving her hand to Syd who was already put of sight. She took one more look at the shirts and said, "You're the one, you've always been the one."

Meanwhile Syd was looking at a pair of blue jeans. They had embroidery on the back pockets and the front. But of course she wasn't exactly sure if it was "the one". She had the same expression her face as Francie.

"I hate when you can't decide what to get." An unfamiliar voice said from behind Syd. She turned around to see a dirty blond haired behind her. She noticed an accent in her voice.

"Uh...yeah me too." Syd said. She had no idea who she was but she seemed nice, she smiled at her and the girl smiled back at her.

"I'm Louise." She said. She held out her hand.

"I'm Sydney." She took Louise's hand and shook back.

"Nice to meet you." Louise said still shaking her hand.

"Same here." Syd said finally letting go of Louise's hand.

"So...I know this might be a little weird but I was wondering if you knew of some stores in here to get good shoes, I'm not familiar with the layout of the mall." She said. "I actually moved here from France a little while ago." She added.

"Oh that's cool, well sure, I'm gonna find Francie." She paused. "A friend of mine and then we can go." She then added.

"Ok."

Syd saw Francie at the check out, finally buying one of the two shirts she couldn't decide to buy before. Syd walked up to her with Louise by her side, but Francie hadn't noticed yet.

"Finally picked out "the shirt." Syd said nudging her best friend's arm.

"Yep, it was hard as hel..." She began when she noticed someone standing by her.

"Oh...sorry, Francie this is Louise, Louise this is my friend Francie." Syd said stepping aside so the two could shake hands.

"Best friend." Francie replied shaking Louise hand firmly. Louise laughed.

"I know, but I am only here because Sydney has agreed to show me where to shop for shoes." Louise kept a smile on her face. Francie eyed her for a while, then she realized that she kind of liked the idea that she was so into shoes. Francie slightly squinted her left eye.

"Where you from?" Francie asked.

"France." Louise replied.

"One of the Fashion capitals of the world, what are we waiting for lets go." Francie said grabbing Sydney in one arm and Louise in the other one. The girls walked off hunting for the most trendy shoes they could find.

**Disclaimers**-I don't own Alais obvious because...well other people had their reasons, can't I have mine.(Hint: I don't have any reasons)


	5. Chapter 5

When Michael Met Sydney

**Chapter 5: When Michael Met Sydney**

**Aroyo Highschool**

**Friday morning**

**A/N: Would have been up sooner however I rewrote this chapter becuase I had better ideas and plans for this story. Anyways who am I talking to...LOL swimlets3 I guess, like the only reading my story anyways...on with this**

Syd sat there in the class room tapping her pencil against her notebook. She sighed from boredem, she hated history class the most. She really didn't care how electricity was discovered only that it as and she loved it. She didn't care when the British colonized America, they weren't here now. She sure as hell didn't care that Alfred Noble had invented dynamite. The teacher was blabbing on and on about some wars, perhaps the Civil War or was it the French and Indian War. She really didn't know why people still called Native Americans Indians. Jesus people we know Colombus' mistake now, he arrived in the Carribbean's not in India. Then the door to the class room opened. and young man stood in the entrance way to the door, holding a stack of books in his left arm and a few pens and pencils in the other. Sydney hadn't even noticed he was standing there until Mrs. Wheeler had stopped blabbering and began talking.

"Umm...Can I help you." Mrs. Wheeler asked.

"Uh I sure hope so...Is this Uh..." He said looking down at a sheet of paper. "Is this Mrs. Wheeler's history class?" He asked.

"Uh...yes this is...oh you must be the new student." She said.

"Uh...yes that's me." He replied with a smile.

"Oh well, then come in and have a seat..." She began she directed him to the last chair available in her classroom. "Class, we have a new student, this is Michael Vaughn everyone." She said. She looked at the students in her classroom, they were all talking to each other text messaging or or talking on the cells. "Class." She yelled. "Hand 'em over." She said. She grabbed a box from her desk that was labeled cells and other devices. She walked down the room in the classroom and took the cells from the students. "Now did anyone just hear what I just said?" She asked shoving the box back in her desk.

"No...I didn't." Monique yelled.

"Neither did I." the other Monique yelled. It was bad enough having one Monique, but two...was even worse.

"Of course not..." Mrs. Wheeler replied back. "As I said before this is Michael Vaughn, he's new, don't bully him, alrighty then Michael would you like to tell us a little about yourself?" She asked, although it seemed more like a command.

"Uh sure." He replied dryly. He stood up and looked around at the class, all eyes on him, except for one girl. She hadn't really paying any attention to him or Mrs. Wheeler, she seemed like she had much on her mind. A little too much.

"Uh my name is Michael, I'm from France, I just moved here a couple weeks ago..." He trailed off not knowing what else to say. He'd caught both Monique and Monique's attention when he said he was from France.

"Hmmmm...France..." Monique said calmly as she looked at him.

"The city of love..." The other Monique finished. Linda, the history nerd looked at them both from behind.

"France...city." She whispered. "They put a whole new meaning to the term "dumb blond." She whispered under her breathe.

"Anyways moving on..." Mrs. Wheeler said as she finished up with history class. She walked back over to the blackboard and wrote today's lesson across the board.

Half way into the lesson Michael couldn't help notice that the girl next to him, still wasn't really paying any attention to class.

"Psst..." Michael whispered to her. She didn't even hear him, ir atleast she pretended not to. "Psst..." He said again. She still didn't say anything. He looked up at her and then pretended to drop his pencil under her table. He nudged her on the arm. "Sorry, but I dropped my pencil." He said to her.

"Then get it." She replied curtly.

"It's under your desk." He replied back. She looked at him in disbelief.

"Why the heck is your pencil under my desk?" She asked him not even moving to get his pencil.

"Like I said it dropped." He blurted out.

"How did _your _pencil drop under _my _desk?" She asked, quite frankly she was tired of him already.

"There's this thing called gravity, maybe you've heard of it." He smirked.

"I know what gravity _is_." She replied angrily.

"Well can I chave my pencil back or what?" He asked with a grin plastered to his face. She bent down under her desk and picked up his pencil and slammed it down on his desk.

"There." She replied coldly.

"Wow Barbie.." He began but was cut off by her cold deep stare. Syd was fed up with him. He was highly annoying her and quite frankly she couldn't think of a more annoying person.

"Mrs. W..." Syd said raising her hand. Mrs. Wheeler turned around and looked at Sydney.

"Yes Sydney." She replied.

"May I have a hall pass, I need to use the bathroom?" She asked. The bathroom was her escape.

"Sure Sydney but hurry back, you got five minutes. She said then she turned back to the blackboard.

Sydney walked off into the hallways deperately trying to get away from the "new" kid. Quite frankly she didn't like him. Not one single ounce. She walked in te bathroom and splashed a handful of cold water on her face and then waited for the school bell to go off. When she walked out she was none other greeted by the annoying face of Michael Vaughn.

She sighed and let out a puff of breath. "What do you want now?" She said. "Did you drop another pencil?" She said sarcastically and walked off. Michael followed behind her.

"Wait." He called out to her. She didn't stop. "Hey wait up." He called out to her. This time however she did stop.

"What do you want?" She yelled.

He finally caught up to her and said., "Are you always this cold?" He laughed.

"If that's all you wanted to ask them I'm going to have to ask you to STOP wasting my precious time, ok thanks." She said throwing a fake smile at him, she opened her locker and began taking her books out and putting different ones in her bag. She noticed that he was opening his locker too, right next to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"What does is look like silly, I'm getting my stuff?" He shot back.

"That's your locker?" She asked raising her voice.

"Uh no, this is actually someone else's locker I'm just putting my stuff in it, 'cause it's something I do." He smirked.

"Ugh." Sydney said disgusted and made an annoyed face at him. He smiled back at her. Syd finished packing her bag, slammed her locker door shut and walked off. This time he didn't follow he just watched as she walked off into the crowds of students. As he turned around to start his next class he bumped into non other than the class clown.

"Oh jeez man I'm sorry." He said.

"Uh no it's y fault." Michael said as he helped him retrieved his belongings. After they were done they introduced themselves.

"I'm Eric by the way." He said.

"Michael..." he replied but was soon cut off by Eric.

"Oh they new guy." Eric replied as he started walking down the hall alongside Mike.

"The new guy?" He questioned.

"Oh right, well the Moniques' mentioned a "cute" new French guy they said his name was Mike, guess I just assumed it was you." Eric sid.

"Why because I'm cute?" He joked. "Yeah that's me." He finished.

"So...how's school been treating you, I mean I know it's your first day but..." Erica trailed off.

"All in all it's more eventful than the schoold back in France." He said. "So can I just ask you a question?" He asked Eric.

"Yeah sure man, whatever." Eric answered.

"Well there's this girl in my history class..." Mike began but he was cut off by Eric.

"You've been here for like what a couple hours and already your thinking about girls, geez." Eric joked.

"No...it's not that, it's just she's a little I don't know...cold, I don't know." He sais turning around to face Eric.

Oh you mean Bristow." Eric replied. "Yeah she's stubborn, family's got money, typical, mean not that typical, she's not a Monique, but she's still kind of snobby." Eric replied.

"So you know her?" Michael asked.

"Who doesn't know her, I'm not her friend, but I know her, she's popular, not I'm a b-word popular but popular, she's on the girls' soccer team, dates a football player, you know that kind of popular, her best friend's a cheerleader she's kind of well known around here." Eric answered.

"Oh really, by the way what's a Monique?" Mike answered.

"Those two girls who were drooling over you, there Moniques, they're names are both Monique and they're both equally stupid, can I just say, they give a whole new meaning to the term "dumb blond" don't get me wrong I don't hate blonds I think they're actually kinda hot but, the Moniques...ugh." Eric sighed.

"Hmmm." Mike laughed. "So listen I gotta go, but it was nice meeting you." Mike said.

"Same here." Eric replied. "I suppose I'll see you around then." Eric said. And the two went there seperate ways.

**Bristow Residence**

**Friday evening**

It was late at night. The Bristow's, that is Jack and Laura had finished eating dinner. Jack was helping Irina wash the dishes. They were in the kitchen smiling at each other. Laura washed the dishes as Jack dried them and stacked them in the cabinets.

"I can't remember the last time we had a nice dinner alone together, with out the girls." Laura said smilng up at her husband.

"Me neither." He said smiling back.

"It was nice." She said.

"It was nice." Jack replied smiling at her.

"I think we should do it more often." Laura insisted.

"We should, it's nice having time alone with you." He said. He stopped drying the dishes and leaned down and kissed his wife softly on the lips. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She said then she placed another kiss on his lips. And they continued to wash the dishes. Then they heard a car pull up. Every since the Caldwells had moved out no one really drove by on their street any more. Sure the Murrays along with a few another neighbors lived here but they were never really around. Laura put the dishes she was washing down and walked into the living room and peered out the window. Jack followed behind.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"I don't know?" Laura replied back. "But it looks as if the neighbors, Natalie and Syd were talking about are finally moving in." She replied.

"Really?" Jack said curiously.

"Yes." His wife replied with a smile. " I think tomorrow I'm going to drop by and welcome them to the neighborhood, invite them over for dinner perhaps." Laura said.

They continued to watch as they saw a family of four walk out fo the car. An older man, the father, accompanied by an older woman, presumebly his wife, and their two children. A young man and his sister who seemed younger than him, by perhaps a year or two.

**Disclaimers**-I don't own Alias obvious because...well other people had their reasons, can't I have mine.(Hint: I don't have any reasons)

**I hope you liked this chapter...it was pretty fun to write and you should know...it's the next chapter that will be way more intersting...**


	6. Chapter 6

When Michael Met Sydney

**Chapter 6: Dinner with Guests**

**Part 1**

**A/N: I've decided to take off the whole location and date thing...it's kind of annoying. And on with the story now...**

Sydney busted the front door open to the house and slammed it back shut. She took off her shoes and shoved them off to the side. She dropped her bag on the floor and walked into the living room.

"Mom, dad, Nat, I'm back." She yelled but no one answered. She continued to search the house. She walked into the kitchen but she found no one. She searched the entire up stairs and then she made her way back down.

"Well this is odd." Sydney said quietly to herself. "It's noon on a Saturday morning where would everyone be?" She asked herself. She walked into the kitchen. "Suppose Nat is with Aiden." She said as she made her way to the fridge she discovered a note. It said:

_Went down to next door neighbors' house, will be back soon!_

_Love Mom_

"Neighbors...?" She recalled. "Oh..." She said to herself. "Wait they are actually here...it's about friggin' time." She said. She grabbed a cup from the cabinet and some orange juice from the fridge poured herself a glass and went upstairs to her bedroom.

She set her glass of juice on her desk and hopped on her bed. She pulled her cell from her pocket and dialed her boyfriend. _Brrrrng. Brrrrng. Brrrrng. Brrrrng._ The Phone went. But no one answered. _That's strange._ She thought. Danny was usually free on Saturday's. _Oh well. _She thought, _Call him later I suppose. _

Laura and Jack sat on the couch across from the Vaughns'. They were laughing and sharing stories getting to know one another.

"...and.." Mrs. Vaughn said trailing off "That's how we came about to live here." She said. "So how long have you been living here?" She asked.

Laura looked up at Jack. They had lived there for so long, she really hadn't remembered so well. "Forever I suppose, we moved in before Sydney was born." She said. Mr. and Mrs. Vaughn looked confused, but they tried not to show it.

"Oh...Sydney is our daughter, well one of them." Laura said.

"Really, we have a daughter too, Louise..." Mrs. Vaughn said. "In fact I believe she's upstairs right now." Mrs. Vaughn finished.

They had finished up they're conversation and the Bristows were heading for the door about to make her way home.

"Well it was nice meeting you." Laura said reaching out her arm to give the Vaughns' a final hand shake.

"It was nice meeting you too." Mrs. Vaughn replied.

"Well if it's not to soon..." Laura began, "Perhaps you'd like to come over for dinner tonight?" Laura asked. Mrs. Vaughn looked up at her husband and hey exchanged glances. Finally she looked back as Mrs. Bristow.

"That would be lovely." She replied. "What time?"

"How's seven?"

"Seven's great, I'll see you then." And with that they said their goodbye once more and the Bristows' went back home. When they arrived they knew Sydney had come back already, they'd seen her lazily put up shoes and her back pack strewn across the floor. Jack headed off to his office and Laura went to start dinner.

"Seriously man is that the best you got?" Michael yelled out to Eric. He slid across the ice past with the puck at the tip of his hockey stick and slid the puck into the goal.

"And gooooooooal." He yelled out. "That's what...twenty for Vaughn and what's that zero for Weiss." He joked he slid over to him and patted him on the back. "Don't worry buddy you'll get it...eventually." He laughed.

"Yeah yeah whatever...can we do something else?" Eric asked. "I hate doing things I have no chance of winning and besides I'm hungry, let's go grab a pizza." Eric suggested.

"Ok let's go get a pizza." Michael agreed. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"Only to the best pizza place in town, Denny's." Eric replied. "They have the best cheesed stuffed crust there."

"Leave it to you, to know so much about food." Mike joked.

"Hey..." Eric shouted back. After skating off the ice, they took off their skates and packed their belongings and set off for Denny's.

Laura was in the kitchen preparing dinner. She was making grilled chicken with a side of well buttered greens, bread and a few other side dishes. The kitchen was a huge mess. Recipe books lie all over the counter tops, broken egg shells, flour and many other ingredients.

"Alrighty then..." Laura sighed. "Mix the eggs in with the flour before adding the milk." She read off a recipe card. She looked down into her bowl realizing that she had already added the milk. "Dang it, darn it dang it." she mumbled over her breath. The loud sounds of oil popping and various kitchen alarms sounding off she hadn't noticed her daughter standing in the kitchen door way with _her _daughter.

"Mom." No reply.

"MOM." She yelled and her mother looked up.

"Oh Natalie, you scared me." Her mother said catching her breath. Nat dropped Juno's baby bag and walked over to her mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sorry mama." She said. "What are you doing?" She asked. "What is all this and where is Sydney?" She finished.

"This is dinner." Her mother replied kissing little Juno on the forehead. She walked towards the stove and flipped the chicken that had almost burnt.

"I can see that mama, but why are you making so much?" Nat inquired. "Are we having guests over?" She asked.

"Yes we are, you know the neighbors you and Syd talked about moving in...well they finally did and I'm having them over tonight wanted to make something above our average dinners." Laura said as she smiled.

"Mama why didn't you call me sooner I would have came over to help?" Nat asked as she set Juno down on the floor. She went to turn off the oven as she saw smoke begin to seep through the cracks.

"Well it's been a while since I've seen you so happy darling I didn't want to cut your time with Aiden short." Laura says as she takes the tray of burnt food from the oven. "Well that's a waste." Laura laughs out. "Perhaps third time's a charm right?"

"Mom how long have you been in here?" Nat asked taking away a piece of food Juno managed to find somewhere off of the ground. "No we don't eat food from the floor." Nat said to her daughter.

"Mama I'm going to be right back I'm going to lay Juno down for a nap and then I'm coming back to help with dinner ok." She said.

"Ok honey." Laura replied half paying attention to her daughter.

Nat made her way upstairs and noticed Syd was lying on her stomach listening to music while writing in her diary. Syd hadn't noticed Nat in the hallway staring at her as Syd attempted to sing along to an old 80's song. Nat just laughed and walked up to Syd's door she pushed the door open lightly and walked over to Syd.

Nat snapped her fingers to catch Syd's attention. "Hey Syd." Nat said waving her hand in front of Syd's face.

"What?" Syd yelled. She took out her earplugs. Nat took a peak at what Syd had been writing in her diary.

"Oooo...Danny." Nat teased and Syd slammed her diary shut. Nat let out a little laugh.

"What do you want Nat?" Syd asked.

"Take this." Nat said handing Syd Juno. "I'm helping mama cook, you know she invited the neighbors from next door right?" Nat asked as she walked out of the room.

"What do you want me to do with this? Put her to sleep, feed her, and change her?" Syd asked.

"Just watch her." Natalie replied as she walked away.

_Sigh_

**A couple hours later**

Marie stared at herself in the mirror as she fixed her make up. Light red lipstick and a little eyeliner would do the trick. She smacked her lips together evening out her lipstick and called out to her daughter.

"Louise." She yelled.

"Oui maman." Louise replied as she ducked her head into her mother's room.

Marie turned around to face her daughter. "Are you ready?" She asked with a French accent.

"Oui maman."

"Where is your brother?" She asked.

"Avec papa." Louise replied. "Vouliez-vous moi pour quoi que ce soit d'autre?" She asked. Marie shook her head and Louise began to leave but then her mother called out to her again.

"Louise."

"Oui."

"Rappelez-vous qu'ils sont Americans, parlent anglais." Her mother ordered.

"Yes mama." Louise smiled and she left her mother's bedroom.

After Marie was finally done with her make up and Louise was too, She met her husband by the front door along with her son.

"Micheal, ce qui est mal a tes cheveux?" His mother asked.

"Nothing maman." He replied. "It's fine."

"Have you even brushed it at all?" She asked him she reached her hand out trying to brush his spikey hair down.

"Oui maman." He replied pulling away from his mother. William looked down at his watch.

"We're going to be late if we don't go now." He said.

"I think you need to brush you hair before we leave." His mother implied.

"Marie, he looks fine, let's go." William replied impatiently as he opened the front door.

Marie sighed with a half smile on her face. "You Americans, have no patience." She replied as they walked out the front door.

"You look like a freak." Louise said.

"Shut up." Michael replied. Michael closed the door behind him and they walked over next door to the Bristows' house.

**I know this chapter sucked like crap. The next one should be better it's just well I had to...well I don't know it's just well I had to start some where right...yep...that's it...starting slow. The fun will come soon...well in the next chapter seeing as Syd and Michael don't like each other...well she doesn't like him...and whatever. And once again not French so...okey dokey anyways the next chapter is more what you've been waiting for I've already written it but you'll have to wait a little longer...**


End file.
